


Its Just The Beginning

by CaptainSwan2016



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwan2016/pseuds/CaptainSwan2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan came back from The Underworld without Hook. But found out she was pregnant with his child. 10 years later Emma's life is no easier with Boy trouble, Family Drama, and Magical adventures. How on Earth is she expected to find her happy ending?<br/>Originally from my fanfiction account, hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him again

I don't own OUAT, only Emma and Killian's child

I was awoken by the sound of my child's weeping, this had been happening every night for the past month she would never tell me what had happened. Milah would always make it seem like nothing and go straight back to sleep but I could tell something was wrong, she is almost 10 and I have never told her about her father.

When we went to Hell to find Killian there were many challenges and troubles. When we finally got to him we had to face Hades and we almost had him back, but then Gold flipped everything around on us and we ended up bring back Neal. For months I fell into a pool of despair I shut everyone out and the darkness surrounded me like a blanket. One day I realised I couldn't keep going like this, this was also the day I realised I was pregnant with Milah. I still don't understand how she can to be, but when she was born I could instantly tell that she was Killian's.

Milah was the best thing that ever happened to me, we have years of amazing memories. Over the years me and Neal got closer again and were an on and off couple. Milah and Neal got along really well, and both loved the magical adventures we went on. My heart still loved Killian so much, but I knew that I had to move on.

I ran to Milah's room almost tripping over one of her toys, I stroked my daughter's hair it was brown like her father's. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at me.

"Mummy!" she shouted as she lept into my lap.

"What's the matter, Milah?"

"There… There was a man, he looked in pain. I… I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me. He tried to protect me. Mummy he… He looked like me... " 

My heart skipped a beat, could it be. No there was no chance. None at all.

"It's probably nothing Honey, go to bed"

"Mommy he said… He said he'd fight to come back… Who is he Mom?"

"Go back to bed Honey"

"Ok Mommy"

I couldn't even believe it was him for even a second, I would be deluding myself. I went back to bed hoping that nothing else would happen, boy was I wrong.

The next morning the alarm went off, waking from my dreamless sleep. Getting ready for work I checked my phone. Nothing. Something was off today, everything felt weird, like something bad was going to happen. I walked into Milah's room picking up the toy I'd almost tripped over last night, Milah was already sitting up on her bed fully dressed.

"Hey Honey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Mommy"

We stepped outside, like everyday the grass swayed in the cool breeze, this was the house we had planned to live in. I still had a melancholy feeling about living here. Neal came walking up the path to the gate, his smile lit up as he saw us. We left the house and started to walk over to Grannies, the walk was calming and peaceful. As we entered I saw Mary Margaret and David they were sitting in our usual spot at the back. We started to eat breakfast the food was amazing as always. As I opened the door I bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

The man continued walking past me without looking at me, he walked up to the counter. Just as I was about to walk out I heard him. Him.

"I'm looking for Emma Swan"

Sorry, Sorry. I will be trying to update as much as possible.


	2. Searching

AN: This wait will all be worth it, but Killian will come back to us in due time. Hope you enjoy reading. I own no characters except CH x ES child

I spun back around instantly recognizing his voice, but yet it sounded so different, so I saw him I knew I was right. It was Killian. Everything around me froze. How was this possible? How is he here? Then I heard a bang, next thing I know Neal has him up against the counter.

"Who the Hell are you"

"I'm Killian Jones, I've been sent to find Emma Swan. I've been told she was very important to me, but I have no idea who she is."

My mind finally kicked into gear and I run forward pushing Neal off of Hook. I stood in between the two trying to figure out what was going on. No words were coming from my mouth, so instead I turned to Hook. He still looked so much like himself, all the memories came rushing back. Every kiss. Everything promise. Everything.I bit my lip and tried to talk.

"I'm Emma Swan, excuse my friend this is Neal, he was your friend too. About 10 years ago you died and we haven't seen you since. We tried to save you but it all went terribly wrong. I'm sorry."

" Miss Swan there is no need to apologise to me, I do not remember, so I take no offence"

"Well as you know I'm Emma, that's Neal and this beauty is Milah"

"She looks very much like you Miss Swan, I don't understand why I am here. I would like to get to know you Miss Swan. Personally."

As I was about to reply a sudden look can over his face, one of utter pain. I reached forward not knowing how to help him. I couldn't feel a pulse. I'm losing him again. No. No. No.

"I can't feel a pulse, whats going on? My healings not working."

"Check his heart!"

As I reached into his chest I couldn't feel anything, panic was about to take over my body. My heart. My original plan. I reached into my chest, my heart pulsating in my hand. I took it and split it in two. Now I just had to... I place it back in his chest. He suddenly shot to life.

"Do you... Do you remember me?"

"What did you just do?"

"I split my heart with you"

"Why?"

"Because... Don't make me say it out loud"

"What?"

"I still love you"

As I said this he shot forward, I thought he was going to kiss me, but in fact he grabbed his head. His breathing became laboured, and he almost fell to the ground (in true Captain Floor style). I could tell something had happened. Had he regained something? A part of himself? He slowly stood back up, he looked at me. I mean he looked at me. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind.

"Emma was there a point in time when we were in a place that looked like a jungle"

"Yes. That was Neverland. Do you remember anything else?"

I couldn't get my hopes up. I definitely couldn't get her hopes up.

"I'm afraid not"

"Well until you decide what to do next you can come and live with me and Milah, we aren't all that scary."

"I'd like that very much Emma, thank you"

We all then apologized to Granny and left, Neal kept looking away from me and Milah off in thought. Hook kept looking round at places trying to recollect something. Milah kept looking over towards Hook, then at me as if trying to work out why I am letting this man into our house. She didn't know this was the house me and Hook had planned to live our lives in. She was a very inquisitive and observant child. As we walked up to the front porch I pulled out my key. Hook stopped in his steps. No pleas don't remember this too early, please. Please. Please.

"Have I been here before? This seems kind of familiar."

"This was going to be our future, we planned it all out."

"Emma... I'm gonna go you guys have a lot of catching up to do, do you want me to take Milah."

"Yes please" I said as I kissed Neal on the cheek. Then I turned to my daughter.

"Uncle Neal is going to take you to his home ok honey"

"Ok Mommy" she said as she grabbed my waist then let go and took Neal's hand and walked off.

I then turned towards the house, last time me and Hook had been here... It made me want to cry one of the last memories I have of him is tainted by darkness. I played down on the grass not caring if I got muddy. This was going to be a hard adventure, but the end would make it all worth it. Hook, me and Milah.

Please rate what you want to see, should he remember being the dark one early or later. It feels like it should be near the end. I know how I want him to remember everything but I still want to know what you want to see. (No longer open)


	3. Dreams Reflect What Could Have Been

AN: I don't own OUAT only CHXES daughter.

I woke up to the sound of yelling, my head was killing me. That's what I get for sleeping on the floor. I stood up shaking off the dried dirt, looking around me. Something wasn't right.

"This isn't like you love, letting your guard down. Bad form Swan."

In that one sentence I could tell so much, I loved him so much. But this seemed too perfect, he couldn't just wake up and remember me. I turned around to face him, he was leaning against the banister in his classic way, just looking at me. This was him. This was the man I loved. I ran over to him not even caring if it would bring me more heartache in the future. I crashed into him and my lips met his, so much was said in that kiss, so much that had been left unsaid at the end.

"How are... How are you here?"

"I think you'll find this is a dream Swan, something you wish could be true. And of course you dream of me the dashing pirate that stole your heart."

"I do wish this could be true, and wish you could be with me and Milah, but I know that you won't remember me so there is no point in indulging myself in this."

"There's more chance than you think, love"

"You have to try and convince me of that Hook, remember this is my dream. That guy at my house is not you. I haven't seen you in 10 years. 10 years. And now you have no clue of who I am, and the only thing you remember is that stupid kiss in Neverland. I have a family, I don't have time Killian."

"Be patient, love"

The edges of the dream began to fade and before I knew it my eyes were fluttering open. I sat up slowly not really taking in my surroundings and instead thinking about the dream I had just had. Everything still felt so real, I swear I could still feel the tingle of his lips on mine. I stood up a single tear falling down my cheek, it really was just a dream.

"Miss Swan are you ok?"

He stood there not really sure what to do, he could tell that I was upset and was trying to keep his distance. Screw distane.

"No not really, I'd like to talk to you about our past and to try and help you. It is completely up to you and I don't want you to feel pressured in anyway. I'd like you to go into this open minded."

"How close were we Miss Swan"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Please Miss Swan"

"You sacrificed yourself for me..."

"I need more than than Miss Swan."

"Please call me Emma, we used to be very "close". More than close, you were the love of my life. From what you said to me I assume I was yours as well."

I closed my eyes waiting in anticipation for him to reply, the air felt thick. I was about to tell him to forget about it, when the most unexpected thing happened. He kissed me. It didn't feel like any of our old kisses this felt fresh and new. This wasn't going to be easy. Not at all. As the kiss calmed down I stepped away, not wanting to dig myself too deep so I couldn't get back out. He'd left once, he could leave again. He coughed awkwardly as if trying to relieve the tension, but it wasn't going to disappear that easily.

"Where did you sleep last night Killian?"

"Um the couch in the room with the weird thing that has moving pictures."

"Ok. I have to go ok. Here's the key to the door. For emergencies."

"Thank you Emma"

As I went to walk away I looked back. Hook. He was back. He may not fully be himself, but I can bring him back. I will. Walking along the road I couldn't help but notice how silent everything was at night. No evil monster was trying to kill us. I walked over to Neal's apartment, it had two bedrooms and was very comfy. I had a key but I rarely used it, it had never felt fully right to just use it, so I didn't. As I entered I could tell someone else was here, he was about 6 foot. He had his father's features and charm. Milah was sitting on his lap fast asleep, they had always got along really well and that made me glad. He turned towards the door as it open a smile playing on his face as he looked at me.

"Hey Mom"

"Henry, long time no see"

"Sorry I haven't come to visit more, Dads been catching me up on what's going on. So... Hooks back"

"Kind of, he doesn't remember any of us. We made a deal that we'd try to get his memories back. But you know Hook he probably is not going to stick to it."

"Mom I'm not supposed to tell you this but..."

"What is it kid?"

"Nothing Mom"

"Ok but if there is anything you want to tell me you can."

"A-Actually there is, me and Violet are getting married, after 3 years I finally got her to say yes"

"Way to go Kid, I'm proud of you"

The rest of the night was Henry and me catching up on the rest of our lives. We talked till very late in the night, until I realised that Neal wasn't here.

"Henry where's Neal, he went to go and see someone. I don't know who sorry Mom."

"Ok Kid, that reminds me have you gone to see Regina. You know how she gets when you come to visit but don't see her. I'm sure her and Robin would love to see you."

"I'm going to see them tomorrow, Mom made sure this time. I just feel really sorry for Robin, having to deal with Mom's moods."

"Well Regina I said hello"

"Of course"

"Lets go to bed Kid"

"Where's Hook?"

"At home"

After this we went to bed, me and Milah shared one of the beds and Henry took the other. As we layed in bed I watched as Milahs chest rise and fall, so much had changed in so little time. Just with Hook coming back so much in my life had changed. As I fell asleep I could tell Hook would be in my dreams again.

The air was chilly from the midwinter breeze, on the path there was a thin layer of ice. The man I loved stood there with our child in the distance playing snowball fight, him giving her tips as they fought. He was obviously letting her win, he was a much better father than I thought he was going to be. He loved her so much, we could not be anymore perfect. Suddenly everything around us changed, the happy scene became one of destruction. There was blood everywhere, and he just stood there doing nothing, he then turned away and didn't look back. I'M NOT COMING BACK was written on the ground in blood.

I shot awake tears streaming down my face, I reached forward. I couldn't find Milah. Milah. I tumbled out of bed, running for the living room. When I reach the living room everything calmed. There she was in Henry's lap curled up. Safe.

"Hey Mom sorry she was really upset, there was a scary man in her dream."

"I know. It was Hook"

"How?"

"Dreams of what could have been. Parallels where we saved him. Ones where we were happy. Ones where he killed us all."

"Mom he loves you"

"He's Hook, he's... He's..."

Everything went black after that, the darkness too over. And then something happened, a blue torch lit up the room. Was it a torch? Oh no.

"I haven't seen you in 10 years darling, how have you been?" He said as he ran a hand through his hair, behind him I could see the oracles. What on earth was I doing here.

Who's our new character, what does he want with Emma. And why do they dreams keep haunting Milah and Emma. Find out next time. Please comment what you think so far, your thoughts and opinions.


	4. Maybe there's hope yet

AN: Emma didn't fully see the man in the dream, she assumed it was Hook. She didn't think Milah would recognise him. Again I own nothing.

"Fuck you, Hades. You know I've been terrible."

"Actually I heard one of my lovely prisoner have found their way to you, I'd like them back. Very much. I can offer you many things. Like those wondrous dreams I gave you and your lovely daughter."

"He shares my heart you can't touch him, he has as much of a right to live as me. And leave her out of this."

"Why do you still fight Emma, there is no point. You know I always win, there will be no happy ending for you"

"Then why am I here, you have nothing to offer me"

"Oh but I do, memories are pesky things, running away from you just like that"

"You lied to me once, I won't forget that. You chose Golds deal over ours. Now please let me leave."

"Fine if that's what you want."

The world around me slowly reformed, Henry talking worriedly into a phone. Milah was sitting on the couch looking back and forth between me and Henry. Our eyes met, she jumped from the couch right to the floor next to me, and then latched herself to my stomach. She then started crying, this was when Henry finally turned our way.

"Mom!"

"Kid I'm sorry for worrying you"

"Its fine Mom"

"Milah, honey I'm fine. Sweetie I know the dream was scary but I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes"

If it was somehow possible she grabbed me harder, not wanting to let go. It broke my heart that I had done this to my daughter, even more that she'd had to witness that dream. She was so young I'd wanted to protect her from everything, the way I hadn't with Henry. Hades would pay for this, when the time came. For a while we just layed there both crying, ignoring everything around us. Until we heard a knock on the door, we both stood up wiping our tears.

"Come in, it's open."

"Miss Swan, are you here?"

"Yes I am."

He opened the door his eyes instantly met mine, we both turned away. Milah suddenly screamed, and ran toward her room. What is going on? I ran after her a millions of thoughts ran through my head. Had Hook done something?

"Honey whats the matter?"

"That's the man from the dream, Mommy. The scary one."

"That's not him Honey, he's different to him. That was an alternate world were Hook was completely evil. You remember the first one we saw, that was the kind of man your father was. He was amazing, he truly was the love of my life. Your Dad I know would have been amazing with you. But he was taken away before you were born, I tried to get him back, but something happened. I then realised I was pregnant with you, you were a part of him I still had and I loved him even more for giving me you."

"Mommy, does he know that I'm his daughter."

"No Honey, he's very confused about everything and this will just confuse him so much more."

We stepped back into the living room, everyone was watching us. Hook was staring at Milah and she was staring at him,they looked each other up and down. Waiting for the other to say something.

"Hi I'm Milah, it's nice to meet you D.. Hook."

"Nice to meet you little lass, your mother's a lucky woman to have such a unique child."

As Hook said this his eyes scrunched up like he was in pain, like the other time he almost fell to the floor. This time he grabbed hold of the table. He was sweating this time droplets had formed on his head.

"E-Emma when we met were you holding me up against a beanstalk"

"Yeah, yeah I was" I said smugly.

"Ok, I'm fine if anyone wanted to know. Just saying. "

"Sorry.."

"Its nothing Emma. I'd like to agree to your deal. I'd like to regain my memories."

"Ok I just need to warn you, near the end we kind of had a dark patch, a really dark patch."

"I'm ready Emma"

"Great, let's go for a walk. Honey do want to come too?"

"Nope Mommy. Go with D.. Hook"

We left Neal's apartment, walking along the roads with Hook made me think back to how we used to be. Everything was so much easier back then. First stop Grannie's. We walked in and everyone looked at Hook, and I mean everyone, not everyday you see a dead man. We ordered and went to sit back outside, were we had officially first kissed. The memory came back to me in a flash, he had given up his ship for me. To save me.

"Why are we here Emma, I know it's not just for food."

"This was our first proper kiss happened, exactly here. We had just come home from one of our epic adventures, and we were sitting out here and you told me you gave up your ship for me. It was the first time I saw you as an actual person, the first time I saw a guy I could be with. A guy I could rely on."

"That seems kind of familiar Emma, but I don't full remember Emma. I remember nothing of being Hook ok, the only thing I know is this place feels familiar. But I can't recall."

"We planned a life together before you died, it's the life Milah and me live. I couldn't let it go."

"How did I die Emma?"

"I... I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Bec-Because I can't explain to you why it came to be."

"Then show me, take me to where I died. Emma, I can't begin to understand if I don't know how I died."

"Fine... but I can't explain, not yet."

"Ok."

Sorry, I'll update soon. I promise. New memories will come back soon! But how soon? That is/was up to you!

Btw I recently started reading this fanfic that I really like the idea of, it's called Once Upon a Light: s/11631706/1/Once-Upon-A-Light

Please go check it out!


End file.
